1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing amplifier device, and more particularly to a multifunction smart hearing amplifier device.
2. The Related Art
Hearing amplifier device can improve the hearing impairment and the ability of the communication with others. A usual means of a traditional hearing amplifier device is only amplifying the received sound. However, the received sound contains much noise, this will cause the difficulty for listening. By the way, the traditional hearing amplifier device has a defect of single function and can only achieve the communication purpose between the hearing impaired patients and others. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a hearing amplifier device with a variety of functions to meet the needs of consumers.